Starbook
by Silas Dark
Summary: Welcome to Starbook! Starbook is an interactive social network for members of Starfleet to stay in contact with friends and family. With Starbook, you can stay connected more ways than ever! / General Nonsense / SPIRK Kirk/Spock & SCONES Bones/Scotty
1. Welcome to StarBook

Welcome to Starbook!

Starbook is an interactive social network for members of Starfleet to stay in contact with friends and family. With Starbook, you can stay connected more ways than ever!

{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}

1.

**Cpt. Kirk. has logged in at 0800.**

**Cpt. Kirk. has become a fan of 'Starfleet Captains' at 0810.**

**Cpt. Kirk. is now friends with CMO Leo McCoy at 0817.**

**Private Message between Cpt. Kirk. and CMO Leo McCoy at 0820.**

Cpt. Kirk.: You go by Leo on here? Why do you get mad when I call you that?

CMO Leo McCoy: Because when you say it, your creepy sounding…

Cpt. Kirk.: D: -sniff-

CMO Leo McCoy: - Well you do…

Cpt. Kirk.: You can't come to poker night tonight.

CMO Leo McCoy: … Just because I wont let you call me Leo? Isn't it enough that I put up with being called 'Bones' all the time?

Cpt. Kirk.: No, not really… I like Leo a lot more. It's sexier.

CMO Leo McCoy: …really?

Cpt. Kirk.:Really… not that it matters, because apparently im creepy.

CMO Leo McCoy: I didn't mean it like that… It's just weird to hear you call me Leo. Not used to it.

Cpt. Kirk.: So you mean, im not creepy!? :D

CMO Leo McCoy: No… well, most of the time.

Cpt. Kirk.: w00t!

Cpt. Kirk.: You can come to poker night. ^-^

CMO Leo McCoy: I would hope so, it's in my quarters tonight anyways.

{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}

2.

**Lt. Uhura, CSO Spock, CMO Leo McCoy, Ensign P. Chekov, Lt. Sulu have all become fans of 'Cpt. Kirk. is annoying when drunk', 'Cpt. Kirk. Needs to grow a brain' and 'Cpt. Kirk. Needs To Stop Hitting On Alien Females On Away Missions'.**

{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}

3.

**Private Message Between CSO Spock and Lt. Uhura at 2023.**

CSO Spock: Nyota, you seemed more distressed than usual today. Is all well?

Lt. Uhura: Ugh. No. No not really. D: It's that time of the month…

CSO Spock: I don't follow…?

Lt. Uhura: … You know The female monthly thing…

CSO Spock: …

Lt. Uhura: … Oh dear… Uhm… I don't think I am really the best person to explain this… besides, im starting to PMS…

CSO Spock: I am curious, when you say 'PMS' are you referring to something that has to do with Perpetual Motion?

Lt. Uhura: Spock, sweetie, I think im going to go. Ill talk to you later.

**Lt. Uhura has signed off at 2036.**

** CSO Spock has set his status to: 'Confused…'**

{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}

4.

**Chatroom #011**

Lt. Uhura: Jim, I thought you were on duty?

Cpt. Kirk.: I am. Well, I was…

CSO Spock: Captain, you are not 'slacking off' again are you?

CMO Leo McCoy: No, actually for once he isn't. He hurt himself. _**AGAIN.**_

Cpt. Kirk.: D: It wasn't my fault! I was coming down to see what Scotty needed and some redshirt poured some purple goo on me! It gave me a rash all over the right side of my body… :[

CMO Leo McCoy: True. But you still could have come to medbay quicker.

Lt. Uhura: Can't you go one week without getting hurt?

CSO Spock: Doubtful

Lt. Uhura: Improbable.

Cpt. Kirk.: It wasn't my fault! D: I was just walking from the door over to Scotty's office! You guy are so mean to me!

CMO Leo McCoy: Jim. I can see you from my office. Please stop hitting on the new nurse.

Lt. Uhura: *rolls eyes* Really Jim?

CSO Spock: It is a serious offence to sexually harass personell of Starfleet.

Cpt. Kirk.: Asking her to dinner is hardly sexual harassment.

Lt. Uhura: Coming from you it is… :p

Cpt. Kirk.: But she is so pretty!

Lt. Uhura:  I have not met her yet, what does she look like?

CMO Leo McCoy: Human, female, black hair, brown eyes.

Lt. Uhura: That's it?

Cpt. Kirk.: She is so much more than that Bones! She is pretty! She is black and has killer legs and a French accent!

Lt. Uhura: …

CSO Spock: Is something bothering you Uhura?

CMO Leo McCoy: Haha.

Cpt. Kirk.: Hahahaha.

CSO Spock: I don't understand, what is so amusing?

Cpt. Kirk.: Uhura has competition now. ;)

CSO Spock: …

CMO Leo McCoy: Spock, think of it as Survival of the Fittest.

CSO Spock: Oh, I understand now. Thank you doctor.

Lt. Uhura: Does she really have awesome legs? :o

CMO Leo McCoy: Yup.

Cpt. Kirk.: Sure does. And she accepted my invitation to dinner! But only until after the rash disappears. :(

Lt. Uhura: Ew. Your not actually going to come onto the bridge with that rash, are you?

CMO Leo McCoy: Over my dead body he will.

Cpt. Kirk.: Geeze, it's just a rash guys.

CMO Leo McCoy: Damnit Jim! Your rash is purple! It's not 'Just a rash'!

CSO Spock: That was more information then I really needed…

Lt. Uhura: *Twitch* So gross! Ew!

Cpt. Kirk.: *glares*

**Cpt. Kirk.**** has set his status to: 'It's just a rash people! Geeze.' At 1904.**

**Cpt. Kirk. has logged off **

CSO Spock: But its purple..

Lt. Uhura:  Haha.

CMO Leo McCoy:  Oh lord, now he is sulking in the corner… Im never going to hear the end of this.

**CMO Leo McCoy has logged off at 1910.**

* * *

More than likely to be continued! xD

Can anyone spot the **Big Bang Theory** reference? It's from a very early episode. Haha.

This is so lame and was made in the hopes it would distract all my story watchers from the fact I have not updated **A New World** & **Can We Keep Him?** I am lame, forgive me. :3

If you have any ideas to add to the Starbook collection, drop a comment!

**I do not own startrek! :3**


	2. Battle of Quotations

{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}}{{x}

**Private Message between Cpt. J. & CSO Spock at 0202.**

**_(Click to read earlier messages)_  
**

**Cpt. J.:** So yeah, that's what happened after those guys took me.

**CSO Spock:** I find it fascinating that you manage to get in trouble on every mission.

**Cpt. J.:** Not like It happens intentionally.

**CSO Spock:** True. I also find it fascinating that you manage to get out of these situations.

**Cpt. J.: **Yeah, it's that whole no-win thing again.

**CSO Spock:** Which brings me to something I have been hoping to ask you…

**Cpt. J.:** What's that?

**CSO Spock:** What you were thinking when you took the kobayashi maru test for the third time? When you… altered… the test.

**Cpt. J.:** Altered… I think I like that better than 'cheated'. Heh.

**CSO Spock:** I find that it now suits the situation more suitably.

**Cpt. J.:** Well, honestly, it's just that no-win thing. I didn't like the circumstances, so I changed them.

**CSO Spock:** I still find that thought illogical.

**Cpt. J.:** "People are always blaming their circumstances for what they are. I don't believe in circumstances. The people who get on in this world are people who get up and look for the circumstances they want, and, if they can't find them, make them."

**CSO Spock:** This may be how you choose to see things, however it does not fit into reality.

**Cpt. J.:** "The real distinction in between those who adapt their purposes to reality and those who seek to mold reality in the light of their purposes."

**CSO Spock:** Are you going to continue counter everything I say with quotations?

**Cpt. J.:** "I love quotations because it is a joy to find thoughts one might have, beautifully expressed with much authority by someone recognized wiser than oneself."

**CSO Spock:** …

**Cpt. J.:** "Your very silence shows you agree." ;)

* * *

Part1: Quotes are from: George Bernard Shaw, Henry Kissinger & Euripides (in order)

Will add more to this chapter later prob. Just felt like updating.


	3. Senior Prom

**Cpt. Kirk has uploaded 4 photos into the album: Before StarFleet.**

**Comments for the photo 'Senior Prom'.**

**Lt. Uhura: **"Wow, you were pretty good looking back then, Kirk. What happened? ;) JK."

**Cpt. Kirk: **"I got better looking. ;)"

**Lt. Uhura: **Haha, yeah right. Who's that good lookin' boy next to you?

**Cpt. Kirk:** My, at the time, boyfriend.

**Lt. Uhura: **NO WAY~! You had a boyfriend?!

**Yeoman Rand:** How sexy!

**CMO McCoy:** You dated guys?

**CSO Spock:** Fascinating.

**Cpt. Kirk:** Yeah, what's so interesting about it?

**Lt. Uhura:** We didn't think you were into guys, you know, that way.

**Cpt. Kirk:** *Shrugs* I guess.

**Lt. Uhura:** He is cute! What's his name? Oh, your other photo's show a lot of guys who look similar… any reason?

**Cpt. Kirk:** His name was Spark… I have a thing for pale skin and dark hair…???

**Lt. Uhura:** Wow… that explains a lot…

**CSO Spock:** How does it explain anything?

**Cpt. Kirk:** It does?

**Lt. Uhura:** Sure does. ;)

**CMO McCoy:** It does.

**CSO Spock: **?

**Cpt. Kirk: **?????????????????????????????????????

**Lt. Uhura:** Don't think I havn't noticed you making moves on a certain someone.

**Cpt. Kirk:** …I don't know what you're talking about…

**Lt. Uhura:** Liar. ;)

**CSO Spock:** Lt. Uhura, it is rather rude to make assumptions about people.

**Lt. Uhura:** Spock, you are hardly the one to talk. Iv seen you making eyes at a certain someone as well.

**CSO Spock:** …

* * *

_**Update:** Would you like to see a certain situation, played out here? If so, and you have an idea, just hit me up with a review with your idea or send me a private message! I will more than likely go with the idea and/or see if I can fit in somewhere. I really enjoy hearing your ideas because, I don't make these fic's for myself, I make them for you!_

_Sorry for my lack of updates~!_

Dedicated to the fact that prom is tonight for me... Hope you like this. Slowly setting up for Spirk~! w00t!

Yeah, Kirky here has a think for pale guys with dark hair... and one of his boyfriends was named Spark... he likes 'S' names too.... c;


	4. Get Back To Work

**Cpt. Kirk has changed his status message at 1304.**

**Cpt. Kirk** is bored. D:

**CSO Spock has commented on Cpt. Kirk's status message at 1305.**

**CSO Spock:** Get back to work.

…

Kirk glanced up from his PADD and to his left where Spock sat quietly. Spock glanced up as well, looking over to the Captain, eyebrow arching. Kirk quickly looked away. Shutting Starbook, and opening up the mission files on his PADD. He cleared his throat, throwing a quick glance to Spock, who gave a gentle nod and turned back to his work station.

* * *

_**Update:** Would you like to see a certain situation, played out here? If so, and you have an idea, just hit me up with a review with your idea or send me a private message! I will more than likely go with the idea and/or see if I can fit in somewhere. I really enjoy hearing your ideas because, I don't make these fic's for myself, I make them for you!_

**AN/** I can totally see this happening... Can't you? :p Spock's gotta keep Kirk in line somehow.


	5. Flowers

**Private Message between CSO Spock and Cpt. Kirk.**

**Cpt. Kirk: **Dang it, Spock, can't you even attempt to show even a little sympathy?

**CSO Spock**: Jim, to show sympathy would be an emotion and therefore illogical.

**Cpt. Kirk: **SPOCK! We are not talking about that!

**CSO Spock:** Jim, how can I show sympathy to your pain when you are very own reason for it?

**Cpt. Kirk: **So, what. I told that crazy man to shove me off a cliff! Yeah right, Spock.

**CSO Spock: **Jim… if you had not…

**Cpt. Kirk:** Had not what? Slept with him?

**CSO Spock: **That is, correct.

**Cpt. Kirk: **Does… it bother you that I did?

**CSO Spock:**

I would rather not comment.

**Cpt. Kirk: **Spock...

**CSO Spock:** It does bother me.

**Cpt. Kirk: **Really?

**CSO Spock:** Yes.

**Cpt. Kirk: **I'm sorry if I worried you…

**CSO Spock: **You did.

**Cpt. Kirk:** I'm sorry. Really.

**CSO Spock: **I forgive you.

**Cpt. Kirk: **c:

**Cpt. Kirk: **Hey, someone put flowers in my quarters!

**CSO Spock: **Apparently, in Terran culture, it is appropriate to send someone flowers when they are not feeling well.

**Cpt. Kirk: **Spock! You are so amazing! And they are so pretty! Thank you so much! If my legs were not hurting so much, I would run over and just hug you!

**CSO Spock: **It's alright, Jim. There is no need for such physical contact.

**Cpt. Kirk:** Whatever. As soon as I can, I am!

**CSO Spock: **Please, not in front of the crew.

**Cpt. Kirk: **OR. We could play some chess? You could come on over and help me find something to put these flowers in. :)

**CSO Spock: **I will be there in five-minutes. Is that agreeable?

**Cpt. Kirk: **I'll be waiting.

* * *

**First off~ **Please, don't hate me for not updating lately! *sniffles* I have not been all that overly inspired.

**Second~ **Sooo, yay! Finally getting into actual K/S whoo~ Uhm... not much to say... XD sorry... enjoy...


	6. Soul Animals and Diplomatic Dates

**CSO Spock, your soul animal is a ****BLACK CAT****! You have a unique personality. You are calm, collected and logical. But you have your fun side too! So don't be afraid to let that show!**

**Comments for "CSO Spock, your…":**

**CSO Spock: **This is highly illogical. How would a simple quiz consisting of twelve questions determine my "soul animal"? This is illogical.

**Cpt. Kirk: **Spock, if it's illogical why did you take the quiz? And I think you would make a very sexy kitty. ;)

**CSO Spock: **Fascinating. I didn't realize you had an animal fetish Jim.

* * *

**Cpt. Kirk, your soul animal is a ****GOLD LABRADOR****! You are fun to be around and you are a natural leader for all! **

**Comments for "Cpt. Kirk, your…":**

**Cpt. Kirk:** w00t.

**CMO McCoy:** Fits you perfectly.

**CSO Spock:** Still highly illogical.

* * *

**Cpt. Kirk has changed his relationship status from "single, ladies ;)" to "Pining".**

**Comments on "Cpt. Kirk has changed…":**

**CMO McCoy:** Oh great, I bet I am going to get to hear _all_ about this. *rolls eyes*

**Cpt. Kirk:** Nope.

**CMO McCoy:** What? What do you mean "nope"! You always tell me about these things.

**CSO Spock: **Fascinating. To be honest, I did not see you as the type to "pine" over someone, Jim.

**Cpt. Kirk:** Usually no one worth it.

**CMO McCoy: **And suddenly there is?

**CSO Spock:** I see.

**Cpt. Kirk:** McCoy, I do occasionally actually like a person.

**Lt. Uhura:** I am having a hard time wrapping my head around that concept, Jim.

**CMO McCoy:** As am I.

**Cpt. Kirk:** Think what you want. I do.

**CSO Spock:** If it is of any help, I believe you Jim.

**Cpt. Kirk:** Thanks Spock.

* * *

**Private Message between CSO Spock and Cpt. Kirk:**

**CSO Spock:** Jim, I find it illogical as to why you were so rude tonight.

**Cpt. Kirk:** Was I?

**Cpt. Kirk has changed his status to "Diplomatic dinners and dances suck."**

**CSO Spock:** You were, in fact. Especially to my guest, I do not understand why you were attempting to keep us apart.

**Cpt. Kirk:** Hm? Oh, I was? I didn't realize.

**CSO Spock:** Jim. You can talk to me. I would like to know what has been bothering you lately. Especially tonight.

**Cpt. Kirk:** It's nothing.

**CSO Spock: **…

**Cpt. Kirk:** What?

**CSO Spock:** Jim, you are lying to me. I do not appreciate that.

**Cpt. Kirk: **I'm not… I'm fine, really.

**CSO Spock:** Jim. Stop lying to me. You can tell me anything.

**Cpt. Kirk:** Ugh… just… fine… I just didn't like seeing you dance with her… That's all.

**CSO Spock:** This seemed to go far beyond just the dancing, Jim.

**Cpt. Kirk:** OK, so I didn't like her being around you at all. Especially with how she kept touching you…

**CSO Spock:** I do not understand. I was wearing gloves, as was she, so there was no actual physical contact between us.

**Cpt. Kirk:** That's not the point. Look, It just bothered me, alright? Just, leave it at that.

**CSO Spock:** Jim-

**Cpt. Kirk: **Spock. I said leave it alone.

Look, ill talk to you later.

**Cpt. Kirk has signed off.**

**CSO Spock has signed off.**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Whooo Spirky-ness is building now! Will have more actual interactions and what nots between them (and unearthed feelings ;)) in the next chapter.

Going on Vacation for a few days. will update this and "My Center" after I get back. I do plan on finishing both before I go off into the Navy.

~Silas Dark

(I KNOW! I CHANGED IT AGAIN! GAH! I fail at pen names... forgive... but I will keeping this one for a while. :p)

P.S. w00t for _Feline Way_ and _Can We Keep Him_ refrences. :p If you don't know what I am talking about, check out my other fics: _The Feline Way_ and _Can We Keep Him?_


	7. Misplaced Flowers

**AN: **IM BACK! Miss me? Miss the story more? Yeah that's what i thought. Heh. ANyways, sorry for such a crap chapter. But I thought it would work after that last one. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.  
**Read and review please.**

p.s. For INCEPTION fans, i also added a chapter to my story "The Other Point Man"**  
**

* * *

**Cpt. Kirk has changed his status to: "**Today Is My Lucky Day! Wish me luck!**"  
Comments for Cpt. Kirk's status:  
CMO McCoy: **Wish you luck for what?  
**Cpt. Kirk: **Just for a special day and that everything goes well.  
**CMO McCoy: **Should I be preparing for general quarters?  
**Cpt. Kirk: **LOL, no McCoy.  
**CMO McCoy: **Good.  
**Cpt. Kirk: **At least, I hope not…

**CSO Spock has changed his status to: "**Someone has misplaced flowers on my console.**"**

**Cpt. Kirk has changed his status to: "**My Day = Epic Fail**"**

**CSO Spock has changed his status to: "Is some holiday going on that I do not know about?"  
Comments for CSO Spock's status:  
Lt. Uhura: **No, why?  
**CSO Spock: **It would appear that someone has been leaving me "presents".  
**Lt. Uhura:** WHO IS?  
**CSO Spock: **I am not sure. They do have any sort of sender information.  
**Lt. Uhura: **Spock! You have a secret admirer! Lucky you!

**CSO Spock: **Jim? You have not spoken to me for any reason other than work.  
**Cpt. Kirk: **Is that a crime?  
**CSO Spock: **Certainly not, however it is unlike you. Before, you seemed to find every reason to speak to me.  
**Cpt. Kirk: **Just havn't been in that great of a mood lately.  
**CSO Spock: **If it's not to much of a breach of personal space, may I enquire as to why?  
**Cpt. Kirk: **Just, you know that person I've been 'pining' for? Yeah, well they have not exactly been returning my advances…


	8. The Day Pigs Flew

**AN: **Yay another chapter! Addin' in some lovely SCONES. :D w00tness. Teehehehehe.  
Idk, just wanted Jim to be able to not feel so alone in his struggles. OoO  
Not much to say.  
**read and review.**

* * *

**Private Message between Cpt. Kirk and CMO McCoy  
Cpt. Kirk: **Hey, Bones. I really gotta talk to you. Like. ASAP.  
**CMO McCoy: **I'm busy, kid. Later.  
**Cpt. Kirk: **Bones! Please? Its serious…  
**CMO McCoy: **… Fine, im about to go to the rec room for lunch. Ill meet you there in five?  
**Cpt. Kirk: **Thanks man…

X

**CMO McCoy has changed his status** **to "**Well shit… I expected this about as much as I expected to see a pig fly by this morning.**"**

X

**Private Message between Cpt. Kirk and CMO McCoy  
CMO McCoy: **Wow, really kid? That hobgoblin?  
**Cpt. Kirk: **Yeah…  
**CMO McCoy: **You just can't make anything easy, can you?  
**Cpt. Kirk: **Trust me, not my choice… If I had one, It wouldn't be a problem.  
**CMO McCoy: **Yeah… I hear that.  
**Cpt. Kirk: **You don't think anything different of me, right?  
**CMO McCoy: **Sure, you got some weird-ass tastes, but you are my Captain, but more importantly you are my best friend. Besides, I'm getting used to not being surprised by the shit you do.  
**Cpt. Kirk: **Just don't tell anyone okay?  
**CMO McCoy: **You got my word.

X

**Private Message between CEO Scott and CMO McCoy  
CEO Scott: **Hey, Leo. Haven't seen you round lately. Everything alright up there?  
**CMO McCoy: **Yeah, just been busy, like always.  
**CEO Scott: **Like always.

Would you like to get together for a drink later on? We are off at the same time, tonight.  
**CMO McCoy: **Love to. You're room or mine?  
**CEO Scott: **Mine.  
**CMO McCoy: **Sounds good. Maybe ill be able to hide from everyone down in Engineering. Ha.  
**CEO Scott: **Probably will be able to, it's a hazard zone down here.  
**CMO McCoy: **Ill see you in a bit.  
**CEO Scott: **Bring that new bottle you got at port, will make the best of it tonight.  
**CMO McCoy: **I will. Ah, shit. Some red-shirt spilled acid on himself. Ill see you in a few hours.

X

**Private Message Between CMO McCoy and Cpt. Kirk:  
CMO McCoy: **JIM!  
**Cpt. Kirk: **BONES!  
**CMO McCoy: **Oh god.  
**Cpt. Kirk: **?  
**CMO McCoy: **Tell me you still have some alchol in that room of yours  
**Cpt. Kirk: **Yeah, why?  
**CMO McCoy: **Well, you know how you have a thing for a certain hobgoblin?  
**Cpt. Kirk: **He is mine…  
**CMO McCoy: **Ew, good god man, no way. No… ew…  
**Cpt. Kirk: **Than what?  
**CMO McCoy: **… I think I might have a thing…  
**Cpt. Kirk: **A crush? On who?  
**CMO McCoy: **… a certain… Scottish… engineer…?  
**Cpt. Kirk: **Holy mother of pearl… you serious?  
**CMO McCoy: **I need that drink now…

X


	9. Top Secret

**Private Message between CMO McCoy and Lt. Uhura**

**CMO McCoy: **Uhura, I need your help.  
**Lt. Uhura: **Not a problem, what's up?  
**CMO McCoy: **Look, this is like... top secret, okay? You can't tell _anyone_ this, and you most certainly cannot let Jim know I told you any of this. Okay?  
**Lt. Uhura:** Aye Sir!  
**CMO McCoy: **Thanks. Anyways, you know that person Jim's been pinin' for?  
**Lt. Uhura: **It's Spock, isn't it?  
**CMO Uhura: **Yeah.  
**Lt. Uhura: **Odd, huh?  
**CMO McCoy: **Very, but I aint gonna judge. Jim's a good guy, and if I gotta trust someone with him, id rather it be Spock than some random guy.  
**Lt. Uhura: **Same. Spock has been keeping his eye on Jim also. So at least there is mutal attraction. But he doesn't seem to be getting it. Jim has been the one sending him gifts, right?  
**CMO McCoy: **Yeah. Spock just aint human enough to get the message thru that thick Vulcan skull of his.  
**Lt. Uhura: **So you want my help to get Spock to see?  
**CMO McCoy: **Indeed. I just can't stand seein Jim get more and more depressed as each day goes. He is getting more out of touch as each day passes.  
**Lt. Uhura: **Right. Me and you can talk after dinner? We can meet in the Rec room.  
**CMO McCoy: **Uhm, actually... just before dinner would be better. I got plans.  
**Lt. Uhura: **Oh? And who exactly are you 'planning' to meet? ;) What's her name?  
**CMO McCoy: **! That's not it !  
**Lt. Uhura: **What's her name, Bones? You can't hide it forever.  
**CMO McCoy: **This is even more top secret than what we were just talking about, okay?  
**Lt. Uhura: **Understood.  
**CMO McCoy:** ... Scottie ...  
**Lt. Uhura: **OHMYBLAZINGSTARSNOWAY!  
**CMO McCoy:** Not a word.  
**Lt. Uhura: **AWE YOU TWO WOULD LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!  
**CMO McCoy: **NOT A WORD!1!1!  
**Lt. Uhura: **Lol, okay okay! Not a word.

So you want help hooking you two up also? ;)  
**CMO McCoy: **No!  
**Lt. Uhura: **Well if you're sure, I mean, I'm just saying you might be able to get a little further in your advances with him. But if you don't want my help...

**CMO McCoy: **... Well... I mean... I've just...  
**Lt. Uhura: **Never liked another guy before?  
**CMO McCoy: **No...  
**Lt. Uhura: **It's okay Bones. I'll help you.  
**CMO McCoy: **Thanks.

* * *

**I'm back~**

:D Hopefully I'll start updating this a lot more. I'm currently working on two Snarry fics (HP) so This isn't taking priority. But i felt like updating again and got a chapter out to hopefully get me rollin' again. Don't expect updates for this as much or as fast as the two Snarry fics. But I wanna try and finish this up pretty quickly.

**Please review!**


End file.
